That Song
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Lagu itu... lagu yang pertama di dengarnya saat kecil juga lagu terakhirnya sebelum ke alam sana. /Masih bagian dari Kuroi Hana /Warn inside


**That song...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy AniMonsta**

 **.**

 **Angst – Tragedy**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, No EYD, OneShoot, death chara, no super power, sudut pandang orang kedua 'Dia', beberapa penggal lirik lagu Black Flower by AKB48, pemborosan kata, etc**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Sekuel? Perkuel? Side story? Entahlah. Mungkin ini macam bagian yang dihilangkan dari fanfic Kuroi Hana. Yah, ini menjelaskan (sedikit mungkin) mengenai tokoh utamanya sih… fufufu~**

 **Dedicate for #BBBAngstWeek**

 **Prompt Last Song – Day 1**

 **(Oh ini udah lama eventnya. Cuma copas doang dari wp)**

 **.**

 **If you DON'T LIKE my fiction**

 **DON'T READ IT!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca~~~**

 **.**

" _Kuroi hanabira_ … _Harahara ochitara_ … _Sa_ … _yo_ … _na_ … _ra_ …"

Lagu itu… sudah sejak sangat kecil dia mendengarkannya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan kakak semata wayangnya. Lagu yang diikuti lantunan piano tua milik Ayah mereka, yang dulunya adalah seorang pianis.

Mata bulatnya selalu menatap berbinar wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum lebar, dengan jemari yang terus menari diatas tuts piano. Menciptakan sebuah nada yang terdengar indah ditelinganya, meski mungkin bagi orang lain terasa horror.

Saat tiba-tiba saja jemari itu berhenti bergerak, dia menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Gimana, Thorn? Thorn suka lagunya?"

Setiap mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia hanya mengangguk antusias. Selalu. Selalu seperti itu.

"Ah, Thorn mau menyiram bunga? Ini masih pagi, pasti bunganya senang kalau disiram Thorn," ajak kakaknya dengan nada riang yang dinaikturunkan.

Dia kembali mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar. Tangan mungilnya saling bertepuk tanda dia senang. Suara tawa khas bayi satu tahun, terdengar amat menggemaskan. Membuat siapapun pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Suara air dari gembor terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Butiran-butiran air itu membasahi mahkota bunga hitam dihalaman belakangnya. Mata bulatnya memandang takjub saat melihat bunga bermekaran itu yang tampak berkilai dengan air yang membasahi.

" _Toi_ … _nai_ … _ya_ ," katanya dengan nada bagai sedang bernyanyi, atau memang dia sedang bernyanyi sekarang.

"Hehehe… Thorn nyanyi ya, hehehe…."

Tawa dari kakaknya membuatnya tersenyum lebar, menampakkan empat giginya diantara deretan gusi merah itu.

Ingatan ini akan terus tersimpan dalam ingatannya. Senyum bahagia kakaknya, tawa kakaknya, suara nyanyian kakaknya, cara kakaknya memeluknya, cara kakaknya menggenggam tangannya saat menyiram bunga dengan gembor, semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya seketika terbuka. Langit-langit kamar yang minim pencahayaan menyapa. Ingatan lama kembali muncul di mimpinya. Sudah sangat lama hal itu tak terjadi. Suara kakaknya pun terngiang.

Dia rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki kecilnya terdengar halus saat berjalan di lantai kayu hitam itu. Tangannya meraba-raba tembok agar tak salah jalan, sebab rumahnya begitu gelap.

"Tak Dempa," panggilnya dengan suara lirih saat sudah di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu itu pun terbuka. Tampak seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"Tak Dempa…," dipeluknya sosok kakaknya itu dengan mata yang kembali tertutup-terbuka.

Kakaknya itu menggendongnya sambil mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Thorn, kenapa bangun?"

Sejenak, dia tak menjawab. Dirinya berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

"Ton… Ton mimpi buyuk…."

Paham kebiasaannya, si kakak menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Membawanya tidur bersama di atas tempat tidur single bed itu, kembali menyanyikan lagu yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

BRAK!

Bantingan pintu itu membuatnya terkejut. Sosok dewasa masuk mendekatinya dan kakaknya. Sosok itu hendak menarik tubuh kecilnya, tetapi sang kakak melindungi dan membiarkan sosok itu menarik rambut kakaknya paksa. Menyeret kakaknya yang memohon untuk lepas.

"Ayah! Lepas! Akh! Sakit!"

Rasa takut, cemas, kesal, marah, bercampur jadi satu. Membuat ia berjalan mengikuti sang kakak yang diseret sampai ke lantai satu.

"Akh! Lepas! Sakit! Thorn, jangan mendekat!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat kakaknya meminta, melarang. Ia masih berdiri di tiga anak tangga dari bawah. Air mata mengalir begitu saja saat melihat kakaknya dilempar ke dinding. Tubuh kakaknya diinjak, dipukul, dibanting, bahkan dilempar vas bunga hingga kepala kakaknya berdarah.

"Tho–Thorn… la… ri…."

Meski kakaknya meminta begitu, namun ia tak berkutik. Kakinya terlalu lemas. Menompang tubuh mungilnya pun sudah sangat sulit hingga ia terduduk di atas tangga.

Seringaian tampak diwajah sosok dewasa yang disebut 'Ayah' itu, membuatnya bergetar takut. Sebuah vas terlempar ke arahnya. Dia hanya menutup mata rapat, namun tak kunjung merasakan sakit.

Pelukan hangat yang terasa membuatnya membuka mata. Wajah kakaknya dengan lumuran darah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

 **.**

Dirinya hanya memandang kosong siapapun di depannya. Ia merasa tak ada lagi gunanya hidup. Semuanya terampas darinya.

Tak ada lagi.

" _Ko–no yo_ … _ni hi_ … _tot_ … _su_ …."

Satu kalimat dari lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan kakaknya itu sentak membuatnya bereaksi. Matanya menatap sekitar dan mendapati sosok sang kakak yang ditutupi perban.

"… Ta– tak Dem… pa…."

Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang diberikan Gempa. Ia tak lagi sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hari itu, hari di mana hujan turun. Air pun turun dari bola mata coklat yang nyaris kehilangan cahayanya itu. Bola mata coklatnya yang dulu bersinar…

… kini tertutupi awan kelabu.

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya terbuka, menampakkan netra coklat kosong diikuti tubuhnya yang bangkit dengan perlahan. Kaki kecilnya kembali menapaki lantai kayu hitam itu. Kini dia tak perlu meraba dinding untuk mencapai kamar yang dituju. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Bibirnya pun terus menggumamkan lagu yang biasa kakaknya nyanyikan.

" _Karete kusatte_ … _tsuchi ni kaete mo_..."

Gumamannya terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Tak lagi dia memanggil dan langsung masuk saja.

"Thorn? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Suara serak itu membuat bola matanya sedikit bercahaya. Dia mengangguk sambil mendekati kakaknya, menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk tubuh ringkih sang kakak. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Mau tidur sama kakak lagi?" Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

Malam itu, keduanya tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan apapun.

Bulan pun tersenyum pada keduanya.

 **.**

"Tidak, Bu! Jangan bawa Thorn!"

Hal yang terjadi kali ini sedikit mengejutkannya. Ibunya dan kakaknya. Ibu yang meninggalkan mereka saat Ayah mereka meninggal, kini kembali datang dan ingin membawanya pergi. Sama seperti saat dulu Ayahnya yang ingin membawanya pergi sebelum akhirnya meninggal dunia.

"Kau diam, Gempa! Thorn harus ikut ibu sekarang!"

Dia hanya bergeming dibelakang kakaknya yang berusaha melindunginya, lagi.

Matanya sentak melebar saat melihat kakaknya yang didorong hingga jatuh. Tongkat kruk kakaknya dijadikan alat penyiksaan oleh ibunya.

Sama saja. Ayah dan Ibunya sama saja. Mereka suka menyiksa kakaknya. Mereka bagai iblis yang suka melihatnya menderita. Mereka jahat. Jahat.

 **.**

Hal ini kembali terjadi. Tangannya telah berlumur darah. Dihadapannya, tubuh sang Ibu terbujur kaku. Alunan nyanyian lagu ciptaan kakaknya tak lagi ia dengar. Sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya.

"Iks iks…."

Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Air mata kembali mengalir pada pipinya.

"Iks… Huwaaaaa! Ibuu! Ibuu!"

Tangisan itu menggema, membuat kakaknya keluar dari rumah. Memeluknya dan memanggil tetangga untuk membawa Ibu mereka ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali itu, dia hanya menyiram tanaman sendirian. Kakaknya tak bisa menemani, sebab sedang bermain piano. Bisa didengarnya suara piano juga suara kakaknya yang bernyanyi. Sangat damai, menyejukkan.

Ditatapnya semua hamparan bunga hitam yang berkilau, karena sinar matahari. Seketika senyum diwajahnya sejak tadi turun kala melihat setangkai bunga layu. Buru-buru dia berlari masuk, memberitahu kakaknya mengenai ini.

"Itu, kak," ucapnya sambil menunjuk bunga yang layu.

Dilihatnya sang kakak yang tersenyum kecil.

"Layu dan membusuk." Lirihan kakaknya itu membuat ikut menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Thorn, tolong ambilkan tangga kecil itu, bisa?"

Dia mengangguk menyanggupi. Segera dihampirinya tangga di ujung dinding, lalu meletakkan pada posisi yang diarahkan kakaknya. Setiap gerakan kakaknya yang naik ke atas tangga, sampai melepaskan bunga hitam layu di halaman belakang tetangga mereka pun tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Thorn mau pudding?"

"Mau."

Tentu dia takkan menolak apapun yang kakaknya buat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Thorn."

Dia menoleh saat mendengar panggilan kakaknya yang mendekat padanya, bertumpu pada tongkat kruk di kanan dan kiri.

"Thorn mau menuruti permintaan kakak 'kan?"

Dia mengangguk. Apapun… apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa mendengar suara kakaknya, nyanyian kakaknya, tawa kakaknya, dan semua hal dari kakaknya.

Bibir kakaknya membentuk tiga kata yang membuatnya terbelak takut. Dua kata yang cukup membuat dirinya semakin hancur. Mungkin takkan ada yang tersisa jika ia mematuhi permintaan kakaknya itu.

"Bunuh kakak, Thorn."

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, akhirnya datang."

Suara lirih itu membuatnya ragu. Bukan, bukan suara itu tepatnya. Tapi, hal yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Orang-orang sebentar lagi datang, Thorn. Cepatlah!" pinta kakaknya dengan suara tenang.

Matanya menatap punggung sang kakak yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, persis seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Ka–kakak… Thorn–"

"Jangan takut! Jangan ragu! Ingatlah, kakak akan selalu bersama Thorn. Nyanyikanlah lagu ini saat merindukan kakak."

Air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Pandangannya mengabur dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh kakaknya kini tak lagi bernyawa. Senyuman terakhir kakaknya yang ia lihat membuat air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Didekatinya tubuh kakaknya yang mulai mendingin. Diusapnya pipi sang kakak yang basah karena air mata.

"Maaf… iks iks… ma-maafkan, Thorn."

Ini tentu bukan salahnya. Semua permintaan kakaknya, tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah.

Suara ricuh warga di luar sana tak membuatnya bergerak. Dia masih menatap wajah sang kakak yang begitu damai.

 _"Thorn, nanti setelah mengambil nyawa kakak, Thorn segera sembunyi di mana pun agar tak tertangkap warga."_

Teringat pesan kakaknya, dengan berat hati dia beranjak meski inginnya membawa pergi tubuh kakaknya juga.

Tak jauh dia bersembunyi. Ia rasa cukup jika bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang pintunya menghadap pada piano tua milik mendiang Ayahnya. Dari celah pintu yang kecil, dilihatnya tubuh sang kakak diseret oleh warga.

Dia masih menangis. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannya untuk menolak permintaan sang kakak. Saat merasa aman, dia ingin keluar dan mengikuti warga diam-diam. Namun, semuanya gagal ketika api dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh rumah. Bau bensin pun sangat menyengat. Ia pikir, mungkin warga langsung menyiram rumahnya dengan bensin.

"Bu—iks iks… bunganya… ba-- bagaimana?" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Lagi. Dia ingin sekali ditenangkan kakaknya. Ingin merasakan pelukan hangat yang selalu membuainya hingga kea lam mimpi.

"Nyanyikanlah lagu ini saat merindukan kakak."

Teringat kebali pesan dari kakaknya. Dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia mulai bernyanyi.

"Iks iks… _Ai wa inori_ … iks… _negau mono_ …"

Suaranya terdengar lirih, nyaris tak terdengar sebab suara lampu jatuh yang entah di mana. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan panas yang melebihi musim kemarau. Bagai membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin api sudah membakar lemari tempat dia bersembunyi.

" _O-omoi_ … _dake wa_ … iks iks… _E-ei_ … _en ni_ …"

Saat selesai mengucapkan lirik itu, ia merasa kalau sang kakak telah bersamanya. Menjemputnya pergi ke dunia sana. Dunia yang akan membuatnya bebas dari dunia fana ini.

Pergi dengan membawa perasaan benci dan dendam pada mereka yang menyakiti jasad kakaknya, juga membakar rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Fuaaahhhhh… fuh gak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin ini juga wkwkwkwk. Lumayanlah~ bisa ikut event ini meski telat ngirimnya TvT Jaringanku ngajak tawuran dari pagi tadi. Gak sempat ngirim. Hah…

Semoga suka dan tolong review yang membangun mengenai fanfic ini. Yah… beginilah orang yang dah lama gak nulis wkwkwk…

Thanks for Fanlady/Styra yang telah membuat event ini. Semoga ini cukup angst meski ku gak yakin hehehe…

Oh, buat kak Fajri, ini dia ffnyaaaaa~ moga paham dengan penjelasan ini XD

(Oh ya, ingatin lagi... ini cuma copas dari wattpad wkwkw)


End file.
